<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hail the Queen by she_elf4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936335">All Hail the Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_elf4/pseuds/she_elf4'>she_elf4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Khan Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Historical AU prompt, Humor, Trektober 2020, photo story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_elf4/pseuds/she_elf4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A temporal anomaly sends Queen Cleopatra to the Enterprise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Cleopatra, Khan Noonien Singh/Cleopatra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Khan Files [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Hail the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk and Khan, forced to reconcile their differences and work together, are finding it impossible to even start. Fortunately, a random temporal anomaly has sent them some help: Cleopatra!</p><p>
  
</p><p>She knows how to handle incorrigible captains! Has the flirty Captain Kirk finally met his match?</p><p>
  
</p><p>She knows just what to do with conquerors too! Will Khan find himself conquered?</p><p> </p><p>Will Khan and Kirk be able to send her back to her own time? Or will Cleopatra end up ruling the stars as she once ruled Egypt?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Captain Kirk was played by a Volks F-20 doll, Khan was played by a Volks Masamune doll, and Cleopatra was played by a Peaks Woods Goldie doll.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>